Floating docks are used to moor boats and other water craft and are advantageous where the water level may change because the dock surface will always stay above the water level.
Several different floating dock designs are known. One type of floating dock utilizes a float or float section constructed of a foam, such as styrofoam or a polyurethane foam. However, the foams are generally expensive, break apart, and are environmentally unfriendly.
Another known type of floating dock includes a plurality of float sections and attachable deck sections supported by the float sections. The float sections are molded from a plastic such as, for example, polyethylene, and are usually filled with styrofoam or some other filler material to improve the strength of the float section.